Bastardos y tomates
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Two-shot][Yaoi][Lime] Las ardillas eran lindas, casi que se le habían hecho parecidas a ellos: tragándose todo lo que encontraban a cierta hora del día, molestándose en juegos en otros momentos. España dándole sus lecciones y compartiéndole de algún dulce, sonriéndole enternecido. España salvándolo del turco terrorífico... No podía permitirse ser tierno con él, ¿no? — Spamano.
1. Bastardo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia NO me pertenecen, de otra forma hubiera habido muchísimo más Spamano y UsUk. Pero el fic sí es mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia:** Posibilidad de OoC.

.

.

 **Bastardos y tomates**

Bastardo

.

La primera vez que compartieron una cama para dormir, Romano era pequeñito y alborotado y renegón (y seguiría siéndolo después también). Le había acaparado el lecho cuando llegó a agradecerle por salvarlo de Turquía.

España recuerda al pequeño montoncito de huesos y piel que era Romano acurrucándose entre sus brazos, buscando el sentido de protección que sintió cuando finalmente estuvo en sus manos otra vez. Era un niño alborotado y quejoso, siempre mal hablado y muy impulsivo, pero no era malo en lo absoluto. A partir de entonces, incluso sus instantes de cobardía comenzaron a parecerle tiernos a la nación mayor.

En especial porque, después de eso, el niño seguía llegando a buscar espacio a su lado, por más que terminaran desparramados los dos por toda la cama, pateándose, arañándose y empujándose (era increíble cómo ese mocoso podía tener la fuerza de echarlo de un empujón al piso, la verdad). Y a querer defenderlo sin que lo necesitase de los _alemanes_ _patateros_.

Era admirable el coraje de insultar que alguien tan pequeño tenía.

Su relación había ido afianzándose con el tiempo, incluso hasta el punto en que Romano corría con sus piernitas (cada vez más largas) en su búsqueda cuando algo le salía mal o lo preocupaba. Rodillas lastimadas, codos lastimados, un librero que casi se le cae encima, una cubeta que dejó un río de agua en medio del salón…

—¡Eh, mira, España bastardo! —chilló, sacándolo de su mente, con su vocecita de niño, señalando las ramas altas de los árboles donde las ardillas trepaban y saltaban, tironeando de su mano en busca de atención—. ¡¿Las habías visto antes?!

—¿No te parecen lindas?

Las mejillas del pequeño se tintaron de rojo, al parecer no queriendo aceptar aquella descripción por su parte. —¡P-Parecen ratas!

—¡Pero las ardillas son tiernas!

El mayor solo pudo sonreír con toda la ternura del mundo al notarlo cruzarse de brazos, enmarcando un puchero y teniendo aún el colorín en el rostro. Se percató de cómo estaba creciendo; ya le llegaba más arriba de la cintura y había dejado de usar ese traje que parecía vestido (y que hacía que los hermanos italianos parezcan niñas). Le llevó una mano entre el pelo, revolviéndolo con cariño.

Romano chasqueó y trató de quitarse.

—¡Ya basta, bastardo! —escupió, haciéndolo reír y que le dieran ganas de estrujarlo.

Y las ardillas eran lindas, en efecto, pero el muchachito jamás admitiría que algo era lindo de esa forma, no frente a su jefe. Lo que le había llamado la atención de ellas era cómo se compartían las bellotas que llovían de los árboles en esa época, en cómo se revisaban entre sí acicalándose y se peleaban por lo mismo.

Casi que se le habían hecho parecidas a ellos: tragándose todo lo que encontraban a cierta hora del día, molestándose en juegos en otros momentos. España dándole sus lecciones y compartiéndole de algún dulce, sonriéndole enternecido. España salvándolo del turco terrorífico. España siendo el único que le prestaba brazos y le daba mañas para que no se viera descontento, aun cuando parecía no servir para hacer nada productivo como subordinado…

Y él no podía permitirse ser ni un pequeño grado de compañero como eran aquellos animalejos entre ellos, no podía ser tan lindo y tierno con el otro, ¿verdad?

.

Romano era un muchachito ya más estirado luego de algunos años, no igualaba la estatura de su jefe (porque España era de complexión un poco más alta y ancha y él era como un mismísimo fideo italiano), pero todavía le faltaba bastante más por crecer. Y se encontraba en una reunión de naciones un tanto extraña, con gente que no reconocía del todo y un patán que no dejaba que su hermano estuviera cerca suyo, obligando a su otra subordinada a que vigilase que no se diera.

Tal parecía no ser un tema de absoluta importancia, pero allí se sentía solo y un tanto asustado por los comentarios.

Se habían reunido en busca de dar un repertorio general de cómo se encontraban las cosas en cada país hasta entonces, solo para mantener en vigilancia los hechos (nada especialmente duradero). España estaba en guerra civil, por lo que él terminó en su casa, en la que no estaba desde hacia años y se encontraba vacía y polvorienta.

Ya creía que jamás terminaría todo ese ir y venir del mayor. Iba mucho tiempo sin verlo y venían diciéndole que el problema no resultaba nada bien.

Comenzaba a pensar que no lo vería de nuevo, y esa idea lo mortificaba bastante. Italia le mandaba ademanes de ánimos desde la esquina donde lo tenían recluido y Romano suspiraba profundamente.

—¿Cómo sigue España?

—Bastante mal, pero creo que ya están dándolo por terminado debido a las circunstancias.

El italiano paró la oreja al escuchar aquello. ¿Circunstancias? ¿Cuáles? ¿Por qué motivos se para una guerra civil?

 _Unión o disolución_ , dijeron. Y sintió que las náuseas le subían por la garganta.

Al terminar la reunión, volvió más descorazonado y deshecho de lo que pensaba. Sentía que temblaba de frío y en realidad era del susto y la sugestión. ¿Y si no volvía su jefe? Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo para él, a que lo terminase de malcriar, le dejase hacer cosas de vagos y le diera todas las mañas que quería (a fin de cuentas así era España; se quejaba de su rebeldía, pero no lo obligaba a nada y, además, peleaba por él).

¿Pelearía alguien más por él de la misma forma que su jefe lo había hecho?

Romano empezó a impacientarse y a sentirse hiperventilado, con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas copiosas, tratando de asimilar un solo segundo donde él no estuviese queriendo animarlo de maneras idiotas, sonriéndole con cariño y apretujándolo. Porque para España, Romano era una ternura andante por más que éste lo enviase al demonio, era como un tomatito de textura suave y blanda.

Lo quería muchísimo y se lo hacía notar, a sabiendas de que poco a poco iba logrando ser apreciado también.

—Idiota tomate bastardo —refunfuñó, acurrucándose en el sofá, envuelto en mil frazadas y temblando como quien no quiere, los ojos cristalinos y un nudo en el pecho horroroso.

Recordó que de niño, al principio, no quería saber nada con su jefe, ¿por qué no podía volver a ese momento en el que, si alguien más venía a reclamarlo por lo indefenso que estaba, no esperaría a que alguien llegase a rescatarlo? Ahora, si estaba en problemas, era al único que esperaba, porque tenía patentado que vendría por él…

Se dejó hundir en donde estaba, abrazando sus piernas y solo dejando a la vista los ojos…

Gritó y saltó del susto cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y, seguidamente, la abrían.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que pongas el seguro, Roma? —España avanzó adentro, medio enclenque y visiblemente cansino, como madre que llega de trabajar a altas horas y descubre la hazaña del niño despistado.

Y sonreía de todas formas, en especial lo hizo al ver al mocoso más allá, a unos metros de sí; observándolo como si se tratase de un cuento de terror o de los mismísimos alemanes e ingleses queriendo llevárselos. Todo el rostro de Romano se volvió una mueca de angustia… lo que menos esperaba era que fuera primero donde él estaba, en lugar de volver a su casa.

Cuando el mayor quiso reaccionar, el muchachito ya había saltado a sus brazos, rodeándolo tanto con los brazos como con las piernas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello y llorando como niño lastimado.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, bastardo! —recriminaba el jovencito, entre hipidos, lágrimas y mocos sueltos por el alivio desesperado que sentía al tenerlo ahí.

España, que había dado un paso hacia atrás para mantenerse en equilibrio ante el salto, sonrió con calma y lo rodeó también con sus brazos. Hasta entonces no había visto lo mucho que el italiano se había estirado, ya sus piernitas rodeaban entera su cintura, aunque su peso siguiese ligero y su cuerpo flaquito.

Le hizo ver el cambio de las cosas en esos años. Desde el Romano pequeño que no podía ni quería tenerlo cerca, pasando por el mocoso que no podía ocultar cuán importante se había vuelto en su vida, hasta ese muchachito que aparentaba una auténtica desesperación por la sola idea de no haber podido volver a verlo…

Su garganta también se volvió un poco de piedra, mientras el cuerpo de Roma temblaba y lo mantenía aferrado con fuerza, casi como si temiese que desaparezca.

—No vuelvo a hacerlo, no vuelvo a hacerlo —respondió a sus pedidos, con los ojos picándole y apretujándolo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

.

—¡ _Mon petit_! ¡Mira cómo has crecido!

En el salón de la casa de España, su vecino vestía con todo el glamour y daba su imagen de siempre, mostrándose admirado cuando apareció el menor por el pasillo.

Roma gruñó audible y dio dos pasos lejos del francés para ocultarse tras su jefe, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desconfiado. Francia se rió divertido de la escena, terminando por acercarse a ambos pero solo llegando a saludar ligeramente a España, parecía que el más joven gritaría o le daría un cabezazo donde se descuidara.

—Ya estás hecho todo un hombrecito…

—¿Verdad que sí? —España se mostró contento con la observación—. Debo admitir que me alegra que siga siendo más bajo, me sentiría fuera de lugar de otra forma… —Un certero codazo en su espalda le sacó todas las ganas de haber dicho aquello.

—¡Aunque sea más bajo, terminarás siendo mi subordinado! —reclamó el ítalo, gruñendo automáticamente después y girándose en dirección contraria. España sonrió radiante y aprovechó para abrazarlo por la espalda, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y apoyando su rostro junto al ajeno, divertido.

Francia levantó una ceja, interesado por la escena, a un par de pasos de ambos.

—¡Anda, Roma, no te enojes! —El español se percató del rubor que tapó el rostro del menor, que además había llevado en seguida sus manos a las de él para tratar de quitarlas y se removía como bestia enjaulada. Su expresión se volvió una más relajada, llena de una ternura indescriptible y un tanto insinuante.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo, bastardo! —Romano pataleaba y daba de manotazos, queriendo removerse como si el tacto con el otro lo apabullara. Los brazos de España lo mantenían con más firmeza de la aparente y, literal, era como si acabaran de prenderle mil fuegos artificiales en el estómago.

¿Qué le pasaba? No tenía ni idea.

Francia abrió los ojos grandes, como buen observador en la materia del amor que era.

El moreno español acercó sus labios a la oreja del italiano, que se quedó tan quieto como estatua cuando notó la respiración allí.

—De todas formas eres mucho más lindo que yo —susurró, finalmente soltándolo y ganándose un poderoso cabezazo, seguido de mil insultos y una sarta de golpes sonoros con el dueño llevando la cara tal cual de roja que un tomate maduro.

El francés se arrimó con cautela a su hermano menor, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y riéndose visiblemente entretenido.

—Estás metiéndote en problemas —dijo con picardía. España se sujetaba el estómago con una de las manos y frotaba una de sus mejillas golpeadas con la otra, sonreía bobalicón (se había ganado la tunda, estaba enterado), observando al ítalo alejándose y echando humos rabiosos—. Ha crecido bien, aunque mantenga su temperamento.

—No sería Roma si su actitud se pareciera a la de Italia…

—¡En lo absoluto, _mon Dieu_! —Carraspeó un poco—. Además así es como te está gustando…

—¡Francia!

—¿Qué? ¡Solo digo lo que veo! —se burló, en verdad acababa de disfrutar la escena y ahora lo hacía por cómo se notaba su acompañante—. Y yo que pensaba quedármelo, ¿te imaginas? No habrías sentido nada de esto.

—Lo hubieras corrompido a la primera, en verdad —retrucó España, visiblemente tocado ante la idea de que Roma nunca hubiese llegado a sus manos y a que su vecino imaginase siquiera tenerlo entre las suyas. Nada pasaba desapercibido por el francés, que se notó ignorante de la ofensa y apreciativo del avance de emociones ajenas.

—¡Serán tiernos!

—Si te llega a escuchar, te las hará saber.

Ambos se rieron.

Sí, Roma lo hubiera llegado a bajar al suelo de un cabezazo.

Y sí, España estaba comenzando a sentir más por su subordinado; por aquel que vio crecer bajo su techo y por quien sus sentimientos parecían madurar en el mismo paso del tiempo. Sabía que adoraba a ese mocoso, era de lo más importante que tenía (y no por materialidad, lo quería por cómo era cuando refunfuñaba, cuando comía, cuando insultaba y cuando le hacía saber en gestos perdidos y poco usuales que lo apreciaba), pero se daría su tiempo…

Después de todo, apenas se enteraba, y a Romano le faltaba enterarse.

.

.

 **Acá yo metiéndome en fandoms nuevos y escribiendo a morir en un género que apenas estoy empezando a pisar. XD**

 **Pido disculpas por el posible OoC, traté de llevar las personalidades más o menos como se muestran, pero bueno, siempre puede pasar. Me enamoré completamente de este shipp y no he tenido inspiración sino hasta ahora de publicar algo en su nombre.**

 **El fic será un two-shot (dos capítulos), más un agregado después. Contará parcialmente cómo se fue dando su relación, así sin más (nada nuevo, lamentable).**

 **Sin más, ¡dejen sus reviews! Los estaré esperando para la continuación.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Tomate

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia NO me pertenecen, de otra forma hubiera habido muchísimo más Spamano y UsUk. Pero el fic sí es mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia:** ídem a la anterior.

.

.

 **Bastardos y tomates**

.

Tomate

.

Había algunas cuántas cosas que Romano no aceptaba del todo en ese mismísimo instante; principalmente el que su cuerpo tuviese tanta tensión por la respiración de España, quien lo abrazaba por atrás como a un peluche en la cama, sobre su cuello. No aceptaba sentir cómo cada bello de su cuerpo se le ponía en punta y que el rizo se retorciera augurando algo malo.

El mayor dormía como siempre; con cara de idiota relajado y una sonrisita que mil veces antes le hubieran provocado darle un golpe. Habían dormido así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tanto como para que fuese normal dirigir sus pasos a la habitación ajena sin percatarse de que, en realidad, él tenía otra. Y el mayor tampoco reparaba en eso al acostarse, ya parecía lo más puramente normal aunque ya no viviesen en el mismo lugar.

Además, Romano dormía con su hermano siempre cuando estaban juntos en casa, no es como si fuera algo extraño para él mismo compartir cama con otra persona. Raro, a esa altura, era no hacerlo.

Pero sentía el pecho desnudo del español sobre su espalda, una de las piernas pasándole por encima a las suyas y uno de los brazos por encima de su cintura. Notaba cada respiración del otro, cada gesto inconsciente y todo el calor que emanaba. Lo que lo turbaba era que no quería moverse de allí nunca y que, más que nada, quería voltearse a verle esa cara de idiota con la que dormía.

Liberó su brazo y procuró girarse lo más cauteloso que pudo.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando se descubrió tan cerca del rostro ajeno. Casi que atina a plantarle las manos en la cara y alejarlo, como cada vez que España tenía un arranque de insinuación o algún acercamiento un tanto extraño. Faltó poco para que escupiera el corazón por la boca.

Su jefe tenía los ojos cerrados en esa expresión de paz absoluta, la respiración pausada, que le daba de frente como le había estado dando en el cuello hasta cinco segundos antes, y los labios entreabiertos.

Prestó atención a éstos últimos, sintiéndose rodeado del cuerpo del mayor, con el fuego extendiéndose a cada parte de su cuerpo y llamándolo a que intentara. El país de la pasión le estaba influenciando de forma intensa el despertar y creía no saber cómo seguirle el ritmo a lo que estaba comenzando a comérselo vivo.

Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿en serio sentía algo de ese tipo por el bastardo español?

Le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos, tan tenuemente que el otro ni se enteró, sintiéndose abochornado. Creyó que su corazón iba a lograr escucharse por todo el mundo cuando España lo apretó más, quizá en sus sueños estuviese aplastando un almohadón o al mismísimo muchacho, la cuestión era que Romano estaba a medio camino de besarlo o sufrir un colapso nervioso y empujarlo muy lejos.

—H-Hey… bastardo, despierta —tartamudeó, tan bajito que casi ni él mismo se escuchó.

Tenía el rostro del mismo rojo que los tomates, le faltaba únicamente comenzar a echar humo. Volvió a mirarlo; tras los párpados estaban unos ojos verdes tan bondadosos y hermosos que lo habían mirado como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera su propio abuelo.

Le gustaba que España fuese el único en quien tuviese toda la confianza, le gustaban sus expresiones tranquilas, las ideas para poder controlar sus rabietas y enojos. Le gustaba tener a alguien a quien pedir o exigir auxilio, que supiera que haría por él lo que nadie más. Le gustaba España… y creyó estar metiéndose en un lío horroroso por ir aceptando la realidad.

.

— _Vee~ Fratello_ , ¿te ocurre algo?

Italia llevaba hablándole como diez minutos seguidos y Romano no podía prestarle atención, con la vista fija en el otro lado de la sala, atravesando con los ojos al idiota de Austria, que hablaba tan cordial y hermosamente (como era) con España. Su jefe se reía divertido por alguna cosa que le decía y que, al parecer, no era divertido para el otro.

Pese a que la conversación no se viera sospechosa o con intentos de alguna otra cosa, el italiano mayor estaba lleno de celos. Quizá si hubiera estado hablando con Inglaterra, que era semi enemigo acérrimo de su jefe, hubiera estado menos perseguido que a verlo con la persona que lo entregó al mismísimo español y se quedó con su hermano menor.

—Bastardo…

— _Vee~ Cosa?_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡ _Niente_! —gruñó.

—Pero echas humo y estás tenso… —Su hermano menor parecía preocupado, pero él no estaba de ánimos en ese momento de charlar con alguien sobre sus problemas "románticos".

—¡Es porque hace calor! ¡Ya déjame, bastardo!

La discusión entre ambos se tornó como cualquiera de las que solían tener. Más allá del salón, España recibía los regaños usuales de Austria sobre cómo debió de haber educado realmente al muchacho italiano. Ciertamente, el español contó todo aquello como si fuera divertido en lugar de trágico, le parecía bien que Romano hubiese llegado a aprender a hablar español, por lo menos en media parte, y que siguiera tratándolo como a alguien en quien podía confiar.

Al parecer, quien se lo encomendó hacia tanto tiempo, no parecía gustarle el método práctico de " _mejor que haga lo que quiera y sea feliz_ " y se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que se encontraban.

Finalmente el moreno se fue y, de un momento al otro, Alemania apareció a su lado.

—Esos dos están peleando otra vez —le dijo, señalando a los hermanos y el alboroto en italiano que armaban en el fondo del salón—. Creo que a tu pupilo no le gustó que hablaras con Austria.

—Fue quien lo abandonó conmigo y se quedó con Italia del Norte. Romano no lo quiere… _tanto_ —argumentó, observando la discusión que tenían.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo mirar hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Alemania. Francia también los veía, con una sonrisa pícara en lo que acomodaba su cabello _sensualón_.

—Yo creo que no le importó tanto eso, _mon ami_ , más bien parecía que le molestaba que tocaran su territorio —Alemania giró la vista incómoda en otra dirección ante la mención de lo que él también creía, cruzándose de brazos. España vio al francés riéndose divertido de su conjetura y él no supo cómo apreciarlo… hasta cinco segundos después.

No podía ser menos obvio si hasta el alemán lo llegó a capturar.

—¡¿Él qué?!

—Creo que todas tus insinuaciones castas dieron validez —recalcó Francia con visible alegría y orgullo—. Qué tierno, enamorado de su ex jefe. No por nada eres el país de la pasión, ¿eh?

Pero España parecía estar hecho piedra con el alma casi saliéndosele por la boca.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —Alemania lo tomó del hombro y lo sacudió para reanimarlo.

—Creo que el shock fue muy grave, ¡hay que darle respiración boca a boca! —dijo convencido el otro.

—¡No lo hagas! —revivió rápido el español, apartando de un empujón cauteloso a Francia, que se rió de lo lindo y le terminó dando palmadas divertidas en la espalda.

Si entre ellos se dijeron algo más, España no se percató. Se quedó observando cómo el italiano mayor tomaba del cuello de la camisa al menor y lo sacudía, dándole cabezazos muy a su estilo. Y lo miró intensamente un rato considerable, como si volviera a conocerlo otra vez, de otra forma…

Porque sí, desde que había comenzado a crecer _quizá_ la cercanía se volvió de otra manera. Romano era tierno al principio, era _abrazable_ y _molestable_ y, si bien le quedó todo eso con el tiempo, a esa altura la ternura que tenía le provocaban ganas de no soltarlo nunca, los abrazos le parecían cortos y las bromas se hacían más insistentes, porque creía que era una buena forma de acercarse sin salir tan perjudicado o de asustarlo por hacerle ver que iba en serio.

¿Iba en serio?

Quería muchísimo al mocoso por el que pasó algunos pesares, _en serio_. Al verlo en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad hubo tenido tantas intenciones de acercarse sin presagios y demostrar lo que tenía…

Principalmente mientras descansaba; Romano tenía la costumbre de siempre estar sobre el lado izquierdo. No se le notaba _tanto_ el entrecejo arrugado, ni la cara de pocos amigos, se veía relajado como si sintiera una paz de las buenas (las que ahuyentan todo tipo de pesadillas), además de tierno y muy desarmado. Como él; a veces dormía con los labios entreabiertos y su respiración era tranquila y pausada. No eran tan inconscientes los abrazos que terminaba dándole mientras dormían, menos en el último tiempo.

España deseaba que aquel gesto no se viera solamente amistoso o sin motivos… porque no era amistoso y tenía muchos motivos.

Entonces…

—¡Roma~! —El aludido le lanzó una cara de pocos amigos cuando le escuchó llamarle. No lo detuvo ni un poquito. Ya iban entrando a la casa de España luego del rejunte de países más temprano, donde el menor tuvo el descontento de verlo animado con Austria y el mayor el de haber despertado del juego parcial en el que estaba.

El italiano hubiera podido salir huyendo, pero antes de que llegara a su mente la idea de hacerlo, España lo había rebasado, encarado y cubierto con una mano su frente. Tampoco alcanzó a reprochar o preguntar qué hacía, porque su anterior jefe se limitó a mover hacia arriba la mano, deslizando así los cabellos de su rostro para poder acercarse y plantarle un beso allí.

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo, bastardo?! —Menuda sorpresa, su cara fue todo un poema de rojo y tomates y su pecho casi explota, en compañía de su estómago y el revoltijo que le propinó.

En seguida, España le sujetó de ambas mejillas, acercándose hasta unir sus frentes y así haciendo que se percatara de cómo los ojos verdes parecían inundarlo de la intensidad con la que lo miraban. Y el español tenía una expresión seria, una sonrisa que distaba de ser como las de costumbre.

—¡E-Estás muy cerca! —chilló. ¿Y por qué demonios no le hablaba o respondía algo? Trató de alejarse inútilmente, justo para verse atrapado en un abrazo roba almas que le tensó cada músculo del cuerpo. La siguiente bocanada de aire que entró a sus pulmones le permitió relajarse un poco y mostrarse un poco menos nervioso—. ¿Y-y a-ahora qué te pasa?

—Roma —suspiró, conteniéndose de cambiar de idea y llegar a decir otra cosa—. Si te digo lo que pasa, ¿no huirás aterrado?

—¡No me digas cobarde, bastardo!

—Pero lo eres —dijo el otro, separándose de él para verlo de frente, divertido. Romano tenía las mejillas rojas y trataba de no seguirle la mirada, se notaba visiblemente nervioso y tembleque, lo que le producía ternura… y calma, la calma siempre había sido un componente esencial para tratarlo en esas situaciones.

Sin calma, no habría llegado nunca a ese momento, donde acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas del muchacho que tanto quería y que, no tan repentinamente, tenía ganas de besar. Le acarició los labios con uno de sus pulgares, sutil y suavemente, recordándole a Romano cuando hubo hecho lo mismo hacía días a él. Se ruborizó más al verse prestando atención a eso. España se veía tan tranquilo…

—N-No v-voy a huir, tomate idiota —tartamudeó, cosa de apurarlo a hablar, porque comenzaba a tensarse demasiado de los nervios.

—Tú pareces el tomate ahora —Usó un tono burlón, pero la voz le sonó grave en los oídos a su compañero, que en serio ya no le gustaba estar en medio del salón en esa pausa momentánea. Casi hipa al verlo inclinarse otra vez en su dirección—. Un lindo y hermoso tomate.

—Idiota.

Cuando sintió sus labios por primera vez sobre los suyos, el corazón le latía tan desbordado que hubiera atinado a dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo si no hubiera tenido una de las manos de España en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Como si el muy jodido supiera que podría llegar a querer huir de todas formas.

En realidad lo sabía, por eso lo mantuvo, por eso acarició con tersa suavidad su boca y tomó el tiempo de disfrutar cada segundo. _Paciente, sé paciente_. No fuera a terminar de acobardarlo; tenía que instarlo a continuar, a corresponder, no solo a dejarse hacer. El revuelo de las manos de Romano subiendo a su pelo en una caricia tranquila, mientras comenzaba a mover los labios en respuesta, le hizo sonreír ligeramente entre el beso.

Ahondó en sentido explorador, recorriendo la cavidad entera hasta que el menor optó por cortarlo, percatándose de la respiración agitada y de los nervios y del rubor alborotado que tenía. España observó a sus instintos decirle que se le lanzara encima ante la vista. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, sonrió como solo él sabía, volviendo las manos a acunar el rostro ajeno para acariciarle las mejillas con cariño.

—Romano —murmuró, agachándose lo suficiente para seguir mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El muchacho se notó demasiado transparente en la mirada del otro. No podía lograr tranquilizarse y el rubor no lo abandonaba, estaba seguro de que temblaba como un papel y que se veía como lo más idiota del mundo. Pero los ojos de su acompañante no decían lo mismo, como de costumbre, lo veían como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

¿Por qué era así?

—¡Maldito bastardo! —espetó, haciendo reír al otro. Un nudo de conmoción subiéndole por la garganta.

—Roma, te quiero —le dijo, en un susurro para que lo escuchara. El aludido casi siente otra vez al corazón casi salírsele del pecho.

No responde… con palabras. Lo besa por segunda vez, tomando la iniciativa, con el rostro en rojo y las lágrimas mojándole la cara.

.

.

 **La especie de epílogo es lo que sigue. No lo anoté como three-shot porque, la verdad, el tercer capítulo es más un anexo que escribí de capricho y aunque me guste y forme parte posiblemente importante de la historia, no quita que lo importante esté en estos dos primeros, el tercero más bien es… especial.**

 **Agradezco a quienes leyeron y, si llegaste hasta acá, ¡deja un comentario para saber qué pensás!**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. ¡Spamano!

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia NO me pertenecen, de otra forma hubiera habido muchísimo más Spamano y UsUk. Pero el fic sí es mi completa autoría.**

 **Advertencia:** limonada chiquita y dulce y OoC por montones (?), okno, pero sí puede que haya un poquito más de OoC.

.

.

 **Bastardos y tomates**

.

 _Spamano_

.

—¡Quítate! —gruñó el menor, queriendo arrancarse los brazos que apretaban su cintura y queriendo obviar la manera en que el otro le respiraba justo sobre la oreja y el cuello, erizándole hasta el último pelo y provocándole un rubor abismal. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando ya pasaba el tiempo determinado y, más que dignarse a soltarlo, España lo arrimaba más y recorría con la nariz toda la piel del cuello libre que tenía.

Le parecía dulce y a la vez entretenido notarlo tan tenso y provocado, no quería soltarlo. Si algo sabía él, era que si tanto lo provocaba iba a terminar instándolo a que lo hiciera por su propia cuenta. Los miles " _No toques eso, Roma_ " precedentes a que el mocoso fuera y tocara lo que no debía, se lo habían enseñado.

Y aunque solo fueran un par los meses que llevaban juntos como pareja, también habían servido para ir acercándosele y conociéndolo más íntimamente…

La habitación del español estaba dejando de ser iluminada por la luz del día, por lo que iba quedando en las penumbras de la noche; que los encontraba en esa situación. Romano queriendo y a la vez dudando de las intenciones del mayor, que parecía más insistente que nunca. Había ido a su habitación para pasar la noche, más temprano para poder acaparar la cama, ya que fue una costumbre que no perdieron ni por empezar una relación, pero ni había llegado a pasar el umbral al cuarto que tuvo a España encima.

—¡Ya b-basta! —En serio comenzaba a desesperarse. Los labios ajenos iban tranquilos por su piel, lo quemaban en su interior y casi que no podía evitar sus propias ganas de voltearse y encararlo tanto para cantarle sus verdades como para exigir una respuesta óptima a qué juego seguía. Porque era eso, ¿verdad?—. España, bastardo, ¡suéltame!

Lo notó entonces besándolo certeramente en los puntos clave que ni él se conocía, mientras lo aprisionaba hacia adelante, aun envuelto entre sus brazos, y aprovechaba para desprender uno de los botones de la camisa del italiano, pudiendo así meter la mano y tocar piel. El más joven jadeó de la sorpresa, porque aquello no había ocurrido antes en lo absoluto.

Entonces sintió subir hasta su oreja la boca de España, que le susurró con calma. —¿Me dejas…?

Romano sintió patente el calor inundándole cada vena del cuerpo, un escalofrío arrasando y haciéndole crispar y ruborizarse más si era posible. Estaba enojado por estar avergonzado, con su jefe por avergonzarlo y por esa pregunta que lo avergonzó. ¿Dejarlo qué…? Porque si era lo que creía…

Mierda. Las manos del mayor seguían tocando la piel sensible de su pecho y sus labios repartían besos y suspiraban sobre su piel. No pudo pasarle por la cabeza decirle que no.

Se volteó, tomando al español por el cuello de la camisa y agachándolo apenas hasta su altura para besarlo con ímpetu, profundizando en seguida y devorándole los labios y la boca como, secretamente, llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía un tiempo. Pasó sus manos de la ropa a rodearle el cuello, pegándose así al cuerpo ajeno, que lo abrazaba por la cintura y después ayudaba a levantarlo para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Eso debió de responder a la pregunta, porque Romano se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama mientras se cubría un poco los ojos con el antebrazo, echándole una mirada avergonzada a España, que sonreía enteramente a su estilo vivaz y pícaro. No se demoró nada en besarlo con más dulzura de la usual.

Tan simple como eso.

" _Relájate, tranquilo_ ", casi parecía escucharlo en su mente repitiendo eso con aquel gesto. Después notó las manos terminando de abrirle la camisa, los labios bajando por su cuello y descendiendo por el mismo camino de las extremidades, deteniéndose a repartir en principal besos por su pecho y abdomen, con calma, con tranquilidad. Gimió despacio por el arrebato de emociones encima, y porque España había llegado a abrir su pantalón y metió las manos sin un solo gramo de pudor.

Se encargó de dejarlo desnudo en más bien poco tiempo, llegado a embargarse de una desesperación enorme por verlo así. Terminó reparando en cada detalle y conociendo cada reacción que recibía. Jadeos, gemidos, súplicas casi silenciosas que provocaron que no necesitara de mucho para poder hacerlo suyo, sin tanto preludio, porque a la final resultó que ambos estaban un tanto desesperados.

Romano lo envolvió con sus brazos mientras intentaba inútilmente callarse, presionando los labios en el hombro de España mientras éste mantenía el ritmo constante, que viajaba de lo sereno a lo intenso y le hacía apretar las uñas en su espalda y cambiar los labios por los dientes. Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien…

— _V-voglio che tu me baci_ —España entendió más bien poco lo que le dijo, tanto porque fue en su idioma natal como porque estaba demasiado inspirado en embestirlo con ganas. Pero Roma removió la boca del hombro y se dirigió rápido a besarlo con fuerza, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca ajena, que se volvían más fuertes por el final inminente.

Mientras dormían, se percató del español removiéndose y se volteó a verlo a la vez que era abrazado y apresado entre las piernas del durmiente. Lo miró con su característica seriedad antes de plantarle un beso casto y corto en los labios, después uno en cada mejilla, para finalmente rodearlo con sus brazos y acomodarse en su pecho.

— _Ti amo_.

Sabiendo que se ganaría un golpe de abrir los ojos y responder en ese momento, España sonrió casi imperceptible, sin evitar apretarlo más entre sus brazos. Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando ya Romano respiraba pausado y usaba su pecho como almohada, con los brazos laxos a cada lado de él, sonrió más grande.

—Yo también te amo.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **Benji:** ¡Me alegra que te gustase mi forma de narrativa y demás! Me halagas. Pero está muy en duda lo de seguir escribiendo más de ellos. Muchísimas gracias por el review.

 **Y bueno, doy por terminada este intento de historia.**

 **Me había quedado muy largo para hacerlo one-shot, así que opté por dividirlo en tres partes (aunque eso recluyera a que el tercer capítulo se tratase de la consumación de todo XD).**

 **Es lo más lejos que he llegado escribiendo de este género, el shipp simplemente es demasiado hermoso para ignorar cualquier etapa de lo que son.**

 **Sin más, corto antes de empezar con mi fangirlismo, me despido de todos ustedes con especial agradecimiento a quienes me acompañaron hasta ahora.**

 **¡Se me cuidan muchísimo y nos estamos leyendo por ahí (quién sabe)!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
